1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile automotive servicing apparatus which is transportable so as to service vehicles at any convenient location.
2. Prior Art
Mobile vehicle serving systems are generally known. Examples are the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,724,875---Baldwin, et al. and 4,445,665---Craig. The present invention is an improvement over systems of the type disclosed in the aforesaid patents.